


The Truth Fairy

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Battle, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, holy shit ladybug is attracted to chat what, i have given up on tags k, ladynoir on point, plot twist not, these kids are so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: She stumbles back, blinking."Ladybug!" Chat shouts from somewhere below her.Ladybug looks around, still blinking because the world refuses to come back into focus. A blurry black shape sprints towards her, and a hand wraps around her waist. Her feet leave the ground, and she struggles. "At least I don't have to stare at those stupidly amazing abs now," Ladybug blurts. With a horrified gasp, she slaps a hand over her mouth, and her vision clears.Chat makes a small choking sound and stops mid-air, poised on his staff. "What was that?" he asks teasingly, the biggest shit-eating smirk Ladybug has ever seen taking hold of his mouth as his eyes glimmer fantastically."You have really pretty eyes," Ladybug spouts, the sound muffled by her suited-fingers. Her eyes widen further—if possible—and she slaps her other hand over her mouth, utterly horrified. "I can't believe I just said that."





	The Truth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> take your trash
> 
> takes place after season 2 episode 2

****"You got this, girl. Just start by going up and saying hi."

"I know I can do THAT! It's the whole 'wanna catch dinner with me sometime?' thing that's trippin' me out!"

Alya sighs and massages her right temple. "You've been coming up with excuses or reasons not to ask him out all year, Marinette. You've already danced with the guy! It's now or never."

Marinette exhales, her clenched fists falling to her sides. She looks up to where Adrien is standing in the near-distance, laughing at something Nino is saying.

"I just don't want him to reject me," she whispers quietly, quickly looking away when he glances in her direction.

"But you'll never know unless you try, Mari. I'm telling you: he's got to feel _something_ for you! Boys don't just slow-dance with random girls," Alya insists, patting Marinette on the shoulder. "Have some faith."

"Mornin', ladies," Nino greets the two, casually slinging an arm around Alya's shoulder. "What's up?"

Marinette stiffens when Adrien comes to stand beside her, their shoulders brushing as he smiles warmly at her.

"Nothing much," Alya replies, sharing a smug look with Nino. "Just... talking."

"About what?" Adrien asks innocently, oblivious to the evil exchange Alya and Nino are sharing.

"Nothing!" Marinette blurts, hoping that Alya won't open her mouth and say something embarrassing. "I-I mean... we weren't talking about nothing, per se, but—you know...," she trails off awkwardly, internally kicking herself.

Alya sends Marinette a meaningful look, and the bluenette swallows her sigh.

_You can do this. You fight super-villains every other day! You can definitely ask a boy on a date!_

But before Marinette can even open her mouth, Adrien is turning to her with a grin plastered across his face. "I was wondering...," he starts, his expression turning nervous as he shifts his posture, "would you maybe wanna... hang out after school?" His cheeks dust a light pink as he scratches the back of his head. "I already checked my schedule to be sure that I would be free... That is! If you want to hang out, I mean."

Marinette has never once seen Adrien so flustered in her life.

She blinks. "That sounds... _amazing,_ " she says breathlessly, blood pooling into her cheeks at the very thought of—OH MY GOD, GOING ON A DATE WITH ADRIEN!

Adrien's happy-go-lucky grin returns. "Great! Meet you out front after school, then!" And with a final wave, Nino and Adrien walk away, sharing a small, barely-seen fist-bump.

Marinette turns to see her best friend's reaction. Alya stands there, speechless. Marinette blinks again and pinches her forearm. "Ouch!" the bluenette hisses. "Definitely not dreaming."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Alya practically screams, grabbing Marinette's shoulders and jumping up and down. "He finally did it!"

Alya's excitement spreads like a wildfire, and Marinette finds herself squealing and jumping up and down as well. "I can't believe he finally—wait!" The giddy grin falls off of Marinette's face, and she stops jumping up and down. "What do you mean 'finally'?!"

"What's this I hear?" a snooty voice queries, rather nosily, if Marinette does say so herself. "Baker girl finally figured out what style means?"

"Oh can it, Chloe," Marinette snaps, rolling her eyes so hard it hurts her head.

"Make me, Little Miss Trips-A-Lot."

Marinette turns around and glowers at the snobby girl. "What do you want, exactly?"

Chloe examines her nails and smirks before meeting Marinette's steady gaze. "Money—oh wait! I already have plenty of that!" She cackles almost manically, Sabrina copying her—if a bit hesitantly.

"Aaaaand this is our cue to leave," Alya states flatly, grabbing Marinette's arm and dragging her away before she can bark another smart comment at the bratty girl.

They leisurely stroll down the corridor, in no rush to get to class. "Hey," Marinette pipes up, "can you remind me that I need to go home and help Maman and Papa during lunch today? I don't want to forget that I told them I'd help with the gigantic wedding cake order they received yesterday."

"No problem," Alya assures with a wave of her hand. "I got you."

Marinette smiles softly. "Thanks."

Terrified screams fill the buzzing air, and Marinette physically droops.

 _'Again?'_ she complains internally.

"I gotta get this for the Ladyblog!" Alya states. "Stay safe!" And with a final wave, she's running in the direction of the screaming.

"Alya!" Marinette tries to call after her, but the girl is far out of earshot. "I've really got to get her stop running _towards_ the danger," she mutters, shaking her head before taking off in search of an empty classroom.

Marinette throws open the door to a vacant history classroom, looks around, and shuts it quietly. "Let's get this over with," she mumbles, her usual enthusiasm absent in her tone. At this point, akuma attacks have been becoming more and more frequent, and quite frankly, it's getting old!

**"Tikki, spots on!"**

In a flash of vibrant colors, Ladybug appears in Marinette's place, still lacking her usual determined smile. She chucks her yo-yo through one of the windows on the other side of the classroom and yanks on it. With a yawn, she's pulled through the window and onto the roof of the building next to the school.

She lands gracefully, hands on her hips, and searches for the source of the ruckus. When she sees nothing, she frowns. "What the..."

Another shriek pierces the otherwise calm air, and Ladybug cringes and spins in the direction of the god-awful sound. In the distance, Ladybug spots the akuma: a figure clad in a pearl-white ballerina tutu and leotard. Her skin is a soft pink, obscuring her otherwise angelic appearance. The akuma's hair is a golden-blonde—reminding her of Adrien's hair—and is pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. Her big doe eyes blink a not-so-innocent violet.

The akuma spins mid-air, and Ladybug raises her eyebrows at the pair of magnificent white angel wings fluttering on her back. The tights running down her legs glow a dull beige, flashing like neon signs, which are almost as brilliantly bright as her pearl slip-ons.

Ladybug scans the area to see if Chat's already there and spots a swift black figure moving lithely along the roofs of the buildings surrounding Le Louvre. She sends her yo-yo flying in his direction and goes soaring through the air towards him. With a small smile, she lands directly in front of him, causing him to halt abruptly in his tracks and skitter backwards a few steps.

"Ladybug," he utters breathlessly. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Nice of you to wait for me," Ladybug banters back, adding a wink for good measure. "What's she after?" she asks, getting right down to business as she nods at the akuma who can't be more than 10-years-old.

"My guess? She was lied to about someone called the 'tooth fairy' being real. Seems to be an American thing she's been whining about. Now she's going around blasting people with her little scepter, and they're throwing up (not literally) true facts about themselves—including secrets," Chat explains quickly, looking between Ladybug and the akuma. "Calls herself 'The Truth Fairy.'"

Ladybug nods, soaking up the information. "Got any idea what the object is?"

"Not a clue, M'Lady."

"Wonderful."

"She hasn't noticed me yet," Chat adds helpfully. "We could get her from behind."

A grin stretches Ladybug's lips. "The ol' one-two?"

Chat beams devilishly in return. "The ol' one-two."

"Let's go."

Chat Noir vaults himself over Le Louvre—right past The Truth Fairy.

"Hey!" she shouts, her voice angelic and high-pitched. "Where do you think you're going?" She smiles, though it seems more forced than sweet. "The truth shall set you free," she says hollowly, aiming her scepter at Chat Noir's receding figure.

Ladybug takes this chance and throws her yo-yo at the scepter with all of her might. If her aim remains true—

The Truth Fairy twirls around and catches Ladybug's weapon with her nimble little fingers.

"That's not very nice, Ladybug."

With a small yank, Ladybug is getting bucked and thrown to the side. She manages to land on her feet, and the super-heroine pulls her yo-yo back, surprise coloring her features. "She's strong," she notes quietly, slightly awestruck by the amount of strength hidden in that tiny body. "Nice try! But you'll have to do better than that!" Ladybug yells, already beginning to run along the roofs of the buildings surrounding Le Louvre.

"Speak the _truth_ , Ladybug," The Truth Fairy chides, sending blasts of blinding white light at aforementioned hero, missing by small fractions every single time. "Tell me how I'm not at all what you expected, and that while you're focussed on defeating me, you're also thinking about that boy... What's his name?" The little girl pauses in her shooting for a moment, and Ladybug uses this moment to search for the akumatized object. "Oh!" She smiles a sickeningly sweet smile, and Ladybug begins to run again. "Adrien."

Ladybug's eyes blow wide, and she trips over her own feet, sending her sprawling with a small shriek.

The Truth Fairy giggles, the sound cute... but a sinister note resides in its depths. "Got you!" she chimes happily, and Ladybug jumps up and cringes away when the brilliant light completely blinds her—

And makes contact with her chest.

She stumbles back, blinking.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouts from somewhere below her.

Ladybug looks around, still blinking because the world refuses to come back into focus. A blurry black shape sprints towards her, and a hand wraps around her waist. Her feet leave the ground, and she struggles. "At least I don't have to stare at those stupidly amazing abs now," Ladybug blurts. With a horrified gasp, she slaps a hand over her mouth, and her vision clears.

Chat makes a small choking sound and stops mid-air, poised on his staff. "What was that?" he asks teasingly, the biggest shit-eating smirk Ladybug has ever seen taking hold of his mouth as his eyes glimmer fantastically.

"You have really pretty eyes," Ladybug spouts, the sound muffled by her suited-fingers. Her eyes widen further—if possible—and she slaps her other hand over her mouth, utterly horrified. "I can't believe I just said that."

Chat laughs, the sound haughty and victorious. "I think I like this you." He tips his staff and lands on the building under them, Ladybug touching the ground with him.

"Shut up," Ladybug snaps, pushing away from him and dusting herself off, a furious blush coloring her cheeks. "Let's just focus on the akuma. We don't have time to talk about how attractive you—ugh!" She face-palms, cheeks turning a shade darker. "Can we please not let me talk anymore?" she pleads, hating the way he's beaming cheekily at her embarrassment.

Chat winks. "Maybe."

Ladybug shakes her head and pushes her lips out into a pout before swinging after The Truth Fairy, who had begun floating towards the Eiffel Tower.

Okay, sure, Chat Noir has always been attractive to her, but she's never really seen him in a romantic light—

An electric shock courses through her body, and Ladybug stops mid-flight, her yo-yo snapping back from its perch on a nearby building. She screams, mostly out of shock and surprise than because of actual fear. In a last-ditch effort, she chucks her yo-yo at a light-post, relieved when it hooks itself around the top and tugs her away from the ground.

"What happened?" Chat calls from far above her, pole-vaulting himself from building to building.

"I'm not sure!" Ladybug shouts back, confusion slapping her across the face repeatedly as she gains height once more. "Maybe the grip slipped?" Doubtful. After all, her yo-yo is magical. Why would she get shocked for thinking?

She stops on the edge of a building, furious tears blurring her vision. Her hands clench into fists as she stares at the Eiffel Tower, which is engulfed in flames.

Looks like she'll have to come back to this whole 'truth' thing later.

Chat Noir lands beside her, growling. A cacophony of giggles echo across the city, and Ladybug spins in every which direction, searching for the wretched akuma. "You can't lie to yourself, Ladybug! Just admit it, and you won't get shocked again!"

"What's she talking about?" Chat asks, looking down at Ladybug and frowning in confusion.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. The words rest on the tip of her tongue, and she clamps down on the inside of her cheek to keep them from tumbling out.

Seeing her struggling, Chat shakes his head and quickly says, "Never mind. Let's just find her."

The pressure of the heavy words disappears, and Ladybug breathes out in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem, Buggaboo. Can we get this over with? I have a date later."

Ladybug raises her eyebrows. "Really?" A weird feeling bubbles in her chest, and she pushes it away. "Let's make this fast, then." And with that, she's taking off once more.

"What is wrong with me?" she queries aloud. "Must be this stupid truth spell thing."

"There!" Chat's voice rings out from the distance. "She's by the Seine!"

Ladybug does a 180 and swings towards the Seine. And Chat's right; the Truth Fairy is fluttering down the street next to the Seine, shooting people with her truth-telling curse.

"Try to get her scepter!" Ladybug suggests over the howling wind. "Hey, Fairy-face!" She jumps in front of the akuma, taking multiple blasts from the scepter. She grunts from the impacts, but stands tall. "Can't affect me now."

"Move," the akuma growls, losing her sweet tone.

"No."

The Truth Fairy screams, a horribly beautiful sound. Ladybug cringes away from it and takes a kick to the stomach, getting the air knocked out of her. She gasps and blocks a punch to the face before countering with a knee to the stomach. The akuma bounces away, just barely escaping Ladybug's grasp.

Ladybug sprints at her, then trick-steps before hitting the akuma with a roundhouse kick to the shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ladybug? Too afraid to hurt a little girl?" Truth Fairy taunts, drop-kicking Ladybug right in the chest. Ladybug's neck snaps back, and her head spins before she goes in for an elbow to the side of the head, which will hopefully knock the little girl out and make her life easier.

She misses, instead knocking the scepter out of the akuma's hand—which Chat catches and breaks. "Nope!" he shouts as Ladybug ducks under a kick.

"Her wings!" Ladybug grunts between blows, throwing a hard punch and missing when the akuma flies above her reach.

**"Cataclysm!"**

Chat charges The Truth Fairy from behind and leaps into the air, his high vertical allowing him to take a swipe at her wings. She shrieks and falls from the sky, hitting the pavement with a rough _thump._

Something jingles, and Ladybug's attention is drawn to the fierce little girl's foot, where a golden anklet in the shape of a sun rests.

"Her anklet!" she exclaims triumphantly, sweeping down to make a grab for it.

The Truth Fairy kicks her hand, and Ladybug's thumb makes a nasty _crack_. She hisses in pain and reels back. The suit should be protecting her from most damage... unless the akuma are getting stronger.

A purple fluorescent light in the shape of a butterfly appears in front of The Truth Fairy's eyes, and she nods. "Yes, Hawk Moth."

"You okay, LB?" Chat queries worriedly, coming to stand by her side. 

Ladybug tries to smile. "No." She sighs, wishing to take the word back and swallow it. "I'll survive." Though she doesn't stop cradling her thumb. 

The akuma's violet eyes shine brightly... _unnaturally_ , before she lunges at Ladybug and Chat. They jump away from one another, and Ladybug runs for cover. 

**"Lucky Charm!"**

A tiny pillow with a fairy on it lands in her hands. She stops running to examine the seemingly unhelpful object. "What the..." She fiddles with the flap and opens it before looking around.

The only thing that lights up in the usual ladybug pattern is The Truth Fairy herself.

"Time to improvise," Ladybug mutters, slowly approaching the seething girl. Before the akuma can jump her, she holds up the little pillow. The Truth Fairy's eyes widen, and she backs away a couple of steps.

"Keep that away from me!" she warns, pointing a shaking finger. "Lies! It's all a bunch of lies!"

Then, Ladybug remembers.

_**"My guess? She was lied to about someone called the 'Tooth Fairy' being real."** _

"Maybe it's not," Ladybug tries, grasping at straws. 

The akuma scoffs, tears welling in her big violet eyes. "Oh, what do you know? You don't even know what the Tooth Fairy is!"

"That's true," Ladybug admits, "but don't you think there was a reason for her existing?"

She sniffs. "To come take my teeth and give me money."

Ladybug's face screws up, but she says nothing.

"Also, to take my teeth back to her people so she can pay for things," she continues thoughtfully. "Mama told me that they give us money in exchange for money for them." Her face contorts into one of rage. "But none of it's true! I thought I was helping someone! Instead, I was being lied to!"

"Well, your mom and dad probably wanted to make you happy," Ladybug says gently, on edge in case the little girl doesn't calm down again. "That's what moms and dads do: make their kids happy. You believing in the Tooth Fairy and thinking you were helping her made you happy," Ladybug reasons, watching Chat slowly inch his way behind the akuma.

The Truth Fairy huffs. "Well, they didn't have to lie to me! If they wanted my teeth, all they had to do was say so—HEY!" Chat rips the anklet off, breaking it. The infected butterfly escapes, trying to fly away and multiply.

Ladybug uses her uninjured hand to capture the akuma. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. It's time to de-evilize!" She swings her yo-yo around with her left hand, hoping to catch it on her first try. When she does, she smiles victoriously. "Gotcha!" And then she presses the center of the yo-yo, and the flaps slide open. A pure white butterfly reveals itself and flutters away, Ladybug watching it go. "Bye-bye, little butterfly," she murmurs. She tosses the itty bitty pillow up into the air and shouts:

**"Miraculous Ladybug!"**

A hoard of ladybugs pour into the air in all different directions, repairing all damage done. Ladybug, utterly satisfied with the Eiffel Tower being back to its original glory, jumps when her earrings beep.

Chat comes to stand next to her, his ring pinging insistently. "Pound it," they chime quietly, connecting fists.

"Can you check on her?" he asks shyly, jabbing a thumb back at the little girl with beautiful gold hair sitting on the ground, confused. "I need to go before I de-transform."

Ladybug nods. "Of course."

"See you later, M'Lady," Chat bids with a wave, vaulting off. Ladybug stares at his back as he turns a corner, then blinks a couple of times. She glances back at the little girl and makes her way towards her.

"Hello," Ladybug coos, placing a hand on her shoulder. The girl looks up, tears brimming her big, bright blue eyes. Ladybug then realizes that her age calculation had been way off; this girl couldn't be older than 7. "What's your name?"

"S-Sarah," she sniffs, eyes wide as she stares up at Ladybug. "What happened, Ladybug?"

Ladybug scratches the back of her neck. "Oh... nothing much, you were just a little sad, is all. Chat Noir and I came to help you out, but he had to go." She offers Sarah a hand and pulls her to her feet. "Do you need me to take you home?"

"I-I...," Sarah stammers, looking around at the approaching news crews before her expression lights up. "Mama!" she calls, running towards a woman with equally gold hair and... meadow-green eyes.

"Sarah!" the woman cries, taking the little girl into her arms. Ladybug would be taking off right about now if it wasn't for the woman who reminded her so thoroughly of... someone. 

The woman looks up, admiration shining in her eyes. "Thank you for bringing my little Sare-bear back to me, Ladybug."

"O-of course," Ladybug replies shakily, blinking at the woman. "What's your name?"

Her earrings begin beeping rapidly, and the mother nods at her. "You should go."

Ladybug nods back, if a bit shaken. "Right."

"Goodbye, Ladybug."

Ladybug swings away without another word, all sorts of questions and theories sprinting around her mind. Her earrings give a final beep as she lunges for the open window she had originally flown out of. Marinette crashes into the hard cement floor with a "WoAW!" 

Her cheek presses against the cold floor, her butt in the air. "Ouch."

"Marinette?"

"WHAA!" Marinette shrieks, forgetting about her (probably) broken finger in her struggle to sit up fast enough to catch the intruder. She hisses in pain and cradles her right thumb nimbly before looking up at the only other person in the empty room. 

"Adrien?" she queries, horrified. "H-how? When? I can explain—"

Adrien stares down at her, blinks, then shrugs. "You can sure try."

Marinette laughs nervously, quickly getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "Well, uh, you see—the, um, window is... broken! Mhm, and I, ah, volunteered to climb out there and fix it!"

Adrien crosses his arms over his chest and cocks an unimpressed eyebrow. He nods at her thumb. "How'd you hurt your thumb?"

"I...," Marinette holds on to the vowel for a good few seconds, "banged it...?"

"Mhm," Adrien hums sarcastically, leaning against a desk. "I totally just watched you de-transform, you know."

"Wha—," Marinette cuts herself off, and her eyes narrow, "what are you doing in an empty classroom, Adrien?" she queries suspiciously, taking a step towards him and eyeing him up and down (okay, so partially checking him out).

Adrien's expression turns nervous, and he avoids eye-contact with her. "...Forgot my bag in here," he finally says, holding up the bag with a less than convincing smile.

Marinette looks between Adrien and his bag multiple times before sighing. "Okay," she sighs, "you caught me. But you can't tell ANYONE, okay? No. One."

Adrien nods vigorously. "Got it. I just can't believe I'm crushing on a superhero."

Blood pools into Marinette's cheeks, turning them a bright scarlet. She touches one of her cheeks with her fingers and looks up at Adrien. He smiles warmly, and Marinette practically melts.

"How about a movie?"

"That sounds fun to me!"

"Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> ROLL CREDITS, bitch
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
